


Secret Love on Angel Street

by princesspinkbubble



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, BMTYPA, Competitive, M/M, Not your Typical American HS AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 09:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8662645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesspinkbubble/pseuds/princesspinkbubble
Summary: The story starts of with the big competition between two of the best schools - Swanbury and Dovewood to fight over the possession of the Old Mansion No. 23 on Angel street. Castiel Novak and Dean Winchester - two top students of both schools are also dragged into the incessantly rivalry.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a year ago. Just wanna post it.

”Zar….”  
….  
”Can I be your friend?”  
”Who are you? You look dirty and stinky!”  
“Zar, don’t waste time your time on that kid!”  
…..  
“Zar…”  
“You again?”  
“Can I be your friend?”  
“Zar, don’t play with that kid , he’s ugly!”  
……  
“Zar …”  
“Run, Zar , he’s coming!”  
“I just want to play with Zar!”  
…...  
“You look dirty! I bet you’re not a good kid, I don’t wanna play with a bad kid !”  
“I’m not a bad kid…..”  
“My mom said you’re a bad kid!”  
“No! No! I’m not….”  
……  
Bad kid! Bad kid! Bad kid !

 

Sequel One  
A BEAUTIFUL DAY ON ANGEL STREET

Ten years later …..  
On a sunny day, the sun shines on all humanity and the story begins …  
Sunlight weaves through the green trees on two side on Angel street of the City of Milan. After the hot summer vacation, the cicadas are lazy after the sun burnt, singing and stopping, stopping and singing , making the crisp afternoon fall sluggish.  
Angel street isn’t long but it’s popular, not only in Milan, but also all over the town or even the whole country knows about it’s reputation because at the end of the street lies the two schools that rank in Top 8 best schools in the country - Swanbury and Dovewood.  
During the summer, all the street sales along two sides of the street are empty. The owners are resting and watching TV in their house, reading newspapers or gathering around as a group to play poker and gossiping, but today they just sit silently as if they're waiting for something. Only the yellow line in the middle of the street keeps trailing forever.

“ Hey, guess which school is it gonna be this year?” A voice echoes from a small shop.

“ Don't ask me! How am I supposed to know! Just keep waiting ! Be patient!” A small female voice answering the previous question ... 

The stressful atmosphere continues to cover up Angel street.  
Dovewood's meeting room is filled with silent and tension. All 12 teachers sitting straight, holding their breath while staring at the phone on the table.  
"Ring! Ring! Ring ...!"  
The small ringing sound that seems ear-splitting startles the whole room like dominoes falling into each and every person there. Principle Crowley takes in a deep breath, reaches the phone: “Hello .. I am … Yes …Yes …Thank you!”   
Principal Crowley gently puts the phone back on the table , he turns and looks up at the statue of the Board Chairman. Because the teachers only see Crowley's back, they didn't know what his visage looked like. The mood is heavier, everybody bow their heads.

But when they look up and saw the Principal normal stern expression again ... there's a smile at the corner of his mouth, his hand giving out the V sign towards the Chairman.

Then he immediately recovers his smile, turns, stands in front of the round table meeting, said in a low voice full of charisma.

"Over the last year, our teachers have struggled a lot, our school's achievement this year is very good, hoping you all will continue trying this year, now please call Ms. Keese to assign the work... "

As Principal Crowley stops talking, he strolled out of the room, leaving the teachers behind, they talk excitedly:

"This is good, so we beat Swanbury this year, the result is now tying 4-4 right? We could even use this victory and rise even more, we might even get the Old Mansion 23 on Angel street? Keep trying, people! "

"Hello, is this the City's telecast ? Yes, it is! This year our Dovewood school won ... Yes, we want to cover the entire program 'musical gifts' for the upcoming months .... "

"Hurry up ... get my propaganda vehicle ready. Don’t ignore buses and taxis. The slogan in front of the vehicle must be: Warmly congratulate Dovewood School winning in the past the University entrance exam”

"The banners and posters I told you about, have you done it? What? Still unfinished? I want you to bring it to the school gate immediately! "

......

Principal Crowley stands on the school's rooftop, listening to the riotous sound of firecrackers coming from the shops on Angel street over Dovewood's side. The car that goes to inform "Victory News" also goes on full-speed shoots out of the school yard ...

On the other side of Angel street, in the distance, the silence is overshadowing Swanbury, the whole school is a gloomy atmosphere like the stern face of Principal Naomi.

Naomi ...

Thinking for a moment, Principal Crowley smiles.

How long have Dovewood and Swanbury been competing against each other?

Did it start from the two schools' negotiation nine years ago - the winner will inherit the Old Mansion No. 23 on Angel Street?

Or when the old Principal split Swanwood into Swanbury and Dovewood and entrust them to him and Naomi.

Or from longer? Since the two young leaders of Swanwood had different directions?

Principal Crowley immerses himself in memories from long ago ...

"You're not regretting this, are you?"

"My whole life, I don't even know what regret is!"

"Fine! I’ll show you what regret is! "

.....

"Principal Crowley ! Principal Crowley !" Ms. Keese gasping as she runs up to the rooftop. "I've contacted the TV station, you will be the main character for the talk tonight."

"This would be another exciting year, right Ms. Keese?" Crowley smirked ... 

"Yes ... uh ... what?" Ms. Keese keeps staring, not understanding what he means.

"Nothing ... Let's go! It's not good to be late! "

"Yes, sir!"

The two's footsteps receding, receding ... Leaving only sounds from the propaganda car's loudspeaker of Dovewood echoes through alleys and side streets of the city of Milan behind:

"Hot news! Hot news! In the last university exam Dovewood topped the whole city, an absolute triumph! "  
Chapter One  
The Story of Monkey and Tiger

"Whenever the tiger isn't on the mountain, monkeys immediately called themselves as kings. I - Castiel Novak was born to destroy you cocky monkeys! Oh God! Please give me the strength!"

The opening ceremony of Swanbury begins ..... 

"Yes! Please give a big round of applause, welcoming Castiel Novak, who was admitted to our school this year with a very high score: 799 points. Would you like to reveal some "tips" on your education .... "

Right after the MC puts the mic down, the whole court applauded enthusiastically.

I look at the MC. Principal Naomi ever famous with the nickname "cold faced", and yet she looks at me and smilingly nods affectionately.

Ha ha ha ha ....This is going very well...

I stand up, filling with pride, walking slowly and strut through of the other students who are sitting on the stadium, going straight towards the stands.

Strong legs, slender figure, dark hair, pale white skin, not to mention I was trained to walk with the style "glide like a flying eagle", if that doesn't sound "jaw-dropping-shock", then it at least would sufficiently cause people to marvel.

"It's that guy! Castiel! Wow, just one more point away from the absolute score..... "

"Hey, hey, look! No wonder he's the elite student of Swanwood......"

"He's so handsome! Looks so fine! It seems that I've chosen the right school already!"

Ha ha ha ha ha! Widened your eyes out yet? Alright! I haven't even used all my "secret powers" yet!

Suddenly I looked down at the fans, combing my hair with my fingers and smiled charmingly at them ...

"Castiel! Castiel! Castiel!"

"Click! Click! Click!"

"Oh My God ... You're so hot! I can't handle it!"

Roaring applause and the sound of flashing cameras on the student's phone echoes on the stadium.

Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ... ha ..ha ..ha ... ho ho ho.

Keep going! Keep praising! Keep idolizing! You foolish girls!

Castiel Novak here is "tattooed" with talent. Male cosmetic, the best of all, standing by you is like a Jasmine on buffalo dung.

Yes, Just like that! Very good!

More admiring, more applauding ....

Just for today, I've sacrificed so much of my youth!

Just for today, I didn't even cared about my "love life".

Just for today ... ..Remembering the last few months before the exam. I had to study like a bitch! That's right ... I can't even cry, no more tears left! Bu hu hu hu hu ... Life at that moment was like being dropped down into nine levels of hell.

But at this moment ... I haughtily stood in the stands, looking down below as thousands of glistening eyes filled with admiring!

Hearing the thunderous applause, I see the aura around me suddenly shining, months studying like crazy was worth it after all.

Although my self-esteem feels great, nostrils flaring, wanting throw away pieces into the audience, face tilting upward, I just want to chuckle satisfyingly. But I am standing on the stage, I have to try to preserve my "image". I couldn't let them know that their idol is a narcissistic asshole.

I pretend to shyly stroke my slightly tangled hair, smiling and looking down at the hysterical fans waiting for me to say the words that I wrote and rewrote, writing and rewriting and then practicing until my mouth was about to rip apart at home .

"Hello everyone, I'm Casti- ...."

"Dear students, the opening ceremony of Dovewood begins ........"

The whole stadium was silent but suddenly a loud voice over the loudspeakers was echoing.

"Geez! The Dovewood's speakers are too loud! We can hear it all the way from here!"

The teachers on the stands are grimacing and gossiping.

"....Dear Dovewood's students, give a warm applause to welcome Dean Winchester, the person who got admitted into our school with an absolute score ......"

Dean Winchester? Absolute points? Dovewood School?

A chilly wind blows the huge words into my ears. I shivered.

Dean! Winchester!

The two words have been haunting me throughout my whole middle school life. Whenever that guy appears, then it means my life would come to an end, bad luck continuously happens to me. Whether it's performing, honoring students, Spanish speaking contest, poetry contest or whatever competition it is .... it would come to an end.

"Oh Wow! Absolute Points! Absolute points, people! "

"He got into Dovewood with an absolute score, look!"

Students in the audience murmuring and gossiping like a market place. On the stands, Principal Naomi's face gradually darkens.

Castiel Novak! You have to calm down. Now say something! That's right!

I take a deep breath trying to calm myself, smiling and looking down the stands:

"Hello guys! I am Castiel Novak. I'm very honored to be a member of the great Swanbury family. This school is one of best eight schools nationwide and it has been my dream all along. Being in this school means that the university door is not far away ......"

I'm deep in the thought of my beautiful speech, suddenly a loud male speaker voice from Dovewood crashes into my ear like a punch:

"Hi, I'm Dean Winchester! As a student of Dovewood school, we have to make the school proud by having students like us ... .. "

Grrrr .... Dean Winchester! This guy deserves to die ten thousand times! I won't lose to you, even at this little speech ceremony! Castiel, fighting!

"... This school is like a peaceful little land, I promise you that in my time here, I will spend more time and effort on learning .............. "

".......Learning doesn't only requires time and effort. I don't think you would gain everything that you put out. The important thing is to know how to search for suitable learning methods ....." The speaker still echoes that boy's voice as if it's throwing something into my face mercilessly.

Dean Winchester! Damn you! You wanna compete with me on the first day of school?

Castiel! You cannot lose to humiliation! Geez!

You absolutely cannot lose to that stupid hairy monkey!

In my mind, I just wanna rip Dean Winchester apart even though I haven't seen his face before. But on the surface, I'm still smiling gently, looking down at the murmuring students in the audience. I begin to speak loudly with a modulated voice:

"........Yes, you can't gain everything you give, but if you don't give anything at all, surely you wouldn't receive a thing ! For example from long ago, I was horrible in math, I even failed the subject in middle school. From then on, I persistently did a hundred of advanced math books. Even though my fingers were numb, I got higher achievements than before .... "

Exactly as I thought, the audiences were struck in awe:

"Gosh, that's unbelievable... .."

"A hundred? Twenty books are exhausting me already....."

"Until his fingers were numb? No wonder he's the best of all Swanbury!"

"Clap Clap Clap ...." The fans below heard "my heroic achievement", they instantly cheered.

Ha ha ha, you hairy monkey, try "starting" with me now, you're scared already!

I had barely enjoy my victory, the speaker voice over Dovewood raises again:

"Only stupid birds fly aggressively towards the arrow. Learning is a pleasure, not some kind of torture ....."

Stupid birds? Torture? Dean Winchester! ... You-... you- ... you-..

The hatred fire on my head is sizzling. Castiel Novak, you can't feed him the satisfaction. Calm down!

Slowly taking a deep breath, I smile "professionally" :

"Swanbury doesn't need people who think of themselves as geniuses, we need the hard-working birds. We'll use facts to prove effort in learning is also a joy. Being able to turn our dreams into life, that's true happiness! "

"Castiel, that's amazing!"

"Beautiful....."

Seeing the proud look on Principal Naomi's face down there as if it wants to burst out in joy because of the applause. I still keep my half-smile, nodding a 30 degree angle : "Thank you! Thank you so much!"

Ha ha ha ha! Dean Winchester, Take that!

Since the moment I received the letter of Swanbury school enrollment, I've always determined one thing: In these few upcoming high school years, all the top honors must belong to me, like back in my glorious past school years!

Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!

From now on, call me "The Unbeaten" because Castiel Novak is about to blow your minds 

YES !

"I heard he's never had to stay up all night to study, he didn't even had tutoring!"

"Yet he still got a perfect score ....."

"That's right ! He's better than our Castiel!"

"But I think Castiel is awesome, too!"

....

Sitting in class, trying to listen to the gossip, my half-smile gradually hardens itself.

Who knows that Dean Winchester has so many fans! I keep telling myself I won that previous "battle", but....

It seems like someone just dumped a bucket of cold water over my body, freezing my excitement. I crawl on the table boringly, looking at the textbooks I received.

"Castiel ! Are you okay?" Jo looks at me with sympathetic eyes. Emma standing there biting her fingernails.

"Yeah!.......I'm fine!"

No, I'm not fine. Curse you Dean Winchester! I swear, I'm never even gonna let myself breathe in the same air as you!

Just because I wanted to become the navel of the universe, the focus in the eyes of people that day, I have to strain my eyes like frogs to study. And I still lost to that guy! Why? Why is God so unfair?

Why does that Dean Winchester guy likes to fight over my number one position that much?

He is such a jinx to my life! How come he chose exactly Dovewood? Wow, what a wonderful coincidence!

Anna walks beside me, she looks at me with her sparkly eyes and swallows a french fry.

"Castiel, are you forgetting that we're "The Powerful Trio"? That Winchester dude is nothing compared to us "

"Hmm, or maybe I can do a bit sacrificing. I can date him and then dump him to soothe your anger?"

Looking at Anna - a hot girl who can make anybody fall for, making aggressive movements with her hands. I try to prevent myself from losing my mind.

Why are all the hot people pea brains? Of course, excluding me.

"Yeah! Date him and then dump him like a garbage can! Or Castiel, you can do it! " Looking at Emma's excitement, I feel like my thought are even more accurate.

"That's not gonna work! Castiel's façade is nice and kind, making everybody's heart melt, but actually he's a tiger inside, his personality is unstable, and he's mean, not to mention he hates boys! " Jo snorts out a laugh.

"Anna, Jo! Both of you shut up! Are you tired of living already?" Trying my best to suppress my voice and looking around sneakily, making sure nobody heard that. Phew, thank God nobody noticed us ..... 

I breathe a sigh of relief.

"Castiel, aren't you tired? You have to pretend to be kind everyday! Poor you! "

"What are you talking about Jo? I'm always a kind person ... ha ha...."

I cover my face and giggle, then I look at Jo with my I'm-gonna-kill-you look.

"Screw you Jo, shut you mouth! Don't you dare go tell other people about this thing! "

"Hum...! Fine if you don't like it then! But hey.... about the introduction paragraph, write it for me okay...."

Jo's eyes looking from side to side, tucking a notebook in my hand,

"Me too, write it for me too ...."

I barely got time to say anything before they both tucked their notebooks in my bag.

Geez, these two! Your majesty is not having a good day, stop adding fuel to the fire! Believe me, I'm gonna bite you both!

"Oh my gosh, nothing's compared to having a nice and kind friend like you, Castiel!" Jo giggles under her breath.

"Yeah! I also want your help, Castiel! " Anna jokes.

"Yeah ... Well, if it's helping other people, I'll do my best!"

Phew, this is dangerous! I almost forgot I'm inside the classroom. Too close to losing my "image".

I turn around, smile gracefully. Hearing the wonderstruck echoing back, I bet there are bunch of new "fans" just fell into my "trap".

After school …..

September wind blows through my shirt, I gently stroke my hair. Passing all the admiring eyes, the smile on my face went out, I recall a disturbing moment today.

"Oh Wow! Castiel, you're so talented! If my hands were numb because of all that hard work, my mother would be glad into tears! "

"Respect, dude!"

"But I heard there's a student in Dovewood who got a perfect score!"

"Losing even one point, that still means we're losing to Dovewood .... "

....

"Castiel, you're speech today was wonderful. I hope you'll continue to bring glory to this school later on!"

"Yes, ma'am, I'll do my best!"

"Well, I only wish Dean Winchester was in this school ....."

"........"

........

"Hey, I've heard rumors about that Dean Winchester guy!"

"Really……?"

"I heard he's always been the popular one in school, he's not only extremely handsome, but also very gallant with other girls! Not to mention his family's background is wealthy! Any girl would fall for him! " Jo speaks eagerly, eyes shining like stars.

"Really? What an awesome person!"

"Jo's right, I heard he was extremely handsome, looking at him from afar could even make you fall for him already!"

......

Dean Winchester! Dean Winchester! Dean Winchester!

Those two words keep bubbling my mind for the rest of the day, makes my head want to explode.

Geez! Rumors are just rumors! There's no such thing as a perfect guy! Nonsense!

God Dammit! I tried so hard for this moment, who knows it's gonna be crushed like an ant by a hairless monkey. This is so unfair! I just wanna punch something!

Stomping my feet, I kick a bottle that’s in my way.

‘Knock!’  
Oh No! My graceful image!  
I panically look around. It's late since school's out now, there’s nobody on the street.   
Almost busted…

“Ow! Who the hell did that?”

Huh? What?   
Hearing an angry voice, I flinch.

Suddenly I see a shadow in front of me. The monkey is wearing Dovewood"s red uniform, hands rubbing his head, cursing.

Ha..ha...The bottle probably hit his head.

Oh yeah, forgot to mention, when I was 6, I've realized the true face of boys, they're all a bunch of ignorant, egotistical jerks! So since then, I called the boys monkeys and that's the reason why I only hang out with girls.

Serves you right, Dovewood boy!

I nonchalantly walk pass him.

"How dare somebody throw a bottle at the young master?"

That monkey rubs the bump on his head, his suspicious eyes scans me.

Be calm, pretend that you're clueless.... smile, c'mon smile....

"Hey! Hold up!" He shouts at my back and I turn back.

"Uh, Hey...!"

Aw man! That was really good acting!

"You're from Swanbury?"

"Ah, yes, I'm from Swanbury! "

"What grade?"

"Tenth….."

"Oh, So you know Castiel Novak?"

Huh? Am I that popular? I even have fans in Dovewood!

I attentively observe this monkey.

Pretty face, straight nose, dark furrowed eyebrows ....He seems quite aggressive .....

Although he's a stupid monkey, but he looks handsome, and he's even a fan of me. I'm gonna accept him as a member of my fans!

"Never mind! Even if you don't know him, deliver this to Castiel Novak, tell him that he can't beat Dean Winchester even if his life depends on it. Dovewood has Dean Winchester, so that means Swanbury is nothing ! Ha ha ha...."

"Sorry, and you are ......" Seeing this pompous monkey guffawing like a devil makes me want to punch him in the face. But try to restrain myself and ask softly.

"Who me? How can I not answer if you sincerely asked! I am one of the Three Great Heavenly King of Dovewood, I have dozens of fan, talented figure, an authentic man standing on the peak of glory looking down! "

The monkey's face fills with pride, hands on hips, making the "I'm The Best" pose.

Crazy jerk ! How old are you? Stop quoting off of cartoons! Wait...an authentic man standing on the peak of glory looking down.... Is this.....is it the Dean Winchester dude?

"What's your name?" I hurriedly grab his hands, eyes widening, jaw clenching, face turning green. It has to be him, since his ego is so big !

"....." My reaction startles him, his face freezes.

Dammit! Why am I so careless! Keep your iconic image!

I hastily withdrew my hand ....

What the hell! I can't! that monkey is grabbing my hand too tight! Asshole! Stop trying to take advantage of me!

"Sorry!"

"Huh?"

"I know you can't resist my fascinating attraction! You're falling for me!"

"What... what'd you say?" I try to calm down, wiggling my hand trying to it back, his grips tightens.

"You don't need to hide it! I know that you kicked that bottle on purpose .... you even looked at me with those passionate eyes! "

What passionate eyes? Did he take the wrong medicine? Even if it's the most gorgeous, handsome, attractive monkey, Castiel Novak would never even notice, let alone fall for.

"Wait...... But we're at different ends of the river, I'm in Dovewood and you're in Swanbury. Our love will be no different from Romeo and Juliet! "

"What?!"

"Swanbury boy! Forget me ... we really can not ......"

"No, I didn't mean......"

"Bye! Good. Bye."

The narcissistic monkey takes his bag, looks at me and sighs, then waves and disappears as soon as he finished talking.

"Romeo and Juliet? Oh, poor you two!"

 

"Young man! These stories happen every year! Don't have foolish thoughts! I'm rooting for you two! "

"That's right! I support you with all my heart! "

It turns out, a man and a woman from nowhere appear beside me and look at me with sympathetic expressions.

Wha- What the fuck just happened?

My eyes confusingly follows him as his silhouette fades away... He's Dean Winchester? The one that got the highest score? The one that gave me a "knock out"? The one that stands on top of Dovewood?

Is the difference between an idiot and a genius a length of a hand or is it the stupid monkey who beat Castiel Novak an idiot all along?

My head spins wildly.  
Escaping the surrounding of two strangers, I walk as if I'm sliding my foot one by one on the sidewalk.

Turns out, Dean Winchester is just an egotistical, crazy dick! That's the Dean Winchester who's been "competing" with me for 3 years? That's the guy who made me furious on the first day of school? Who knows that he's this kind of person....

I'm losing to a self-centered asshole!

"Are you alright? Do you need to rest your feet....? A soft voice like the sound of a flute stops my train of thought.

"Roadhouse?” What it this place? Where did it come from? 

"Come on in!"

"Huh?" I wasn't gonna go in there? I lift my head up.... 

Prince....A prince! A charming prince! Prince Charmings are real….? No wonder he's so beautiful.....

My mind goes empty. Ever since I met Zar from ten years ago, I've never felt this dizzy.

I can't believe there's such thing as a smile that radiates sunrays like this, just like Prince Charming's smile in fairytales mother used to tell.

"Come on in!" Prince Charming elegantly hold his hand out as if he's inviting me into heaven's gate.

I feel hypnotized by is soft eyes, and my legs unconsciously steps inside Heaven of Happiness....

"Sit here okay? This seat is peaceful..."

"Sure!" I was still immersing in my fairytale world and the Prince pulls me back into reality. Where is this place? Oh right, a while ago I saw a shop called Roadhouse, then I see this face, and then ....

I immediately regain consciousness, finding myself sitting in a special decorated dining room. White clean tablecloth, windows with flowering curtains, especially in the middle of each table, there was a shiny crystal ball, it looks exactly like the witches' crystal balls you find on Halloween.

"You don't seem happy? What can I do for you?" says an attractive voice that pulled me in here.

I look at that pretty face, even the smile that shines like halos reminds me of Zar somehow. The feeling I had for Zar for many years was destroyed, broken, shattered into million pieces that cannot mend. I used to wish that I would be the reason for that smile one day.

And right now, that smile is less than 5mm away from me!

Pink smooth white skin, brownish hair, long shiny black eyelashes like a kendoll, tall nose, bright eyes that sparkles like pearl beads, and those naturally red lips .....  
Is that face even real? A smile that's warm and graceful.

"What would you like? There's a lot of good stuff here!" The close face approaches even more.

Oh Wow! What a perfect face....

'Tsssst'

Oh Shit!

Dammit! Right in this beautiful moment, my nose starts bleeding. I try cover my nose with my hands as fast as I can but it's too late. Prince Charming's white shirt is now sprayed with nosebleed....  
My beautiful image is gone! Bu hu hu hu.... I wanna dig a hole and bury my face into it!

"You...." Prince Charming looks at me with big round eyes.

What.....What should I do now? Should I apologize or....

"This happens often? Charming blinks at me and chuckles, gently wiping my nose with a napkin.

Why? He's not mad? He doesn't think that I'm gross? Or is he....

"I...."

How am I gonna explain this? How am I supposed to say that I couldn't resist his beauty or his gentleness drove me crazy.

Stop!

Castiel! That is embarrassing!

"What's the matter? Still not feeling well?" Seeing me so quiet, he worries.

"Uhm...."

Right! Movies always have scenes like this: Main character with a sickness, falls in love with a charming guy, a passionate yet tragic love story..... Exactly! I feel so proud of my IQ! Ha ha ha....

"I....My health was always sensitive since I was young, I'm easy to faint and usually have nosebleeds....." To enhance the story, I put my shaking hand on my forehead, eyes slightly close. Maybe the dizziness is making me unsteady (that's real).

"Are you okay?" Prince Charming put a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm fine ...." What's wrong with me? Just a simple shoulder touch makes my heart pound hard like drums in a rock concert.

"Maybe you should eat something, let me bring you some food!"

"Yes ..." I let out a breathe I didn't even know I was holding as soon as he leaves. Castiel, don't embarrass yourself! You're the "Golden Boy" of Swanwood now! You're a god in everybody's eyes.

I glances around. Lucky me! Maybe no one saw the embarrasing scene ! Huh, why are there so many monkeys wearing the same white shirt as Prince Charming? Turns out princes work in this place.

"French fries, salad, hamburger, and lemonade! Hopefully the taste fits you? "Prince Charming places the tray down in front of me.

"This looks so good!" Seeing the delicious smell in front of my face, my stomach growls.

"You must pay attention you your health!" Prince Charming says and gives me a glass of lemonade.

This is so touching! How can Prince Charming be a waiter? From the way he talks to his every gestures. He's such a gentleman!

"Thank you, you're so nice! Also because of my health, I'm a loner, I don't have much friends ...." I try to end the sentence with a trembling voice, bowing down, mumbling, looking tired! (I should really win an Oscar for these effects)

"Really? It's okay! Let's be friends!"


End file.
